


A Lover’s Quarrel

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: Sebastian and his young master have just arrived at Weston College for their most recent investigation. By chance, Sebastian happens to sense the very familiar presence of one he holds dear – but who he doesn’t trust to not get in the way. So, off he goes to sort out that little problem.





	A Lover’s Quarrel

              “Hopefully we can be done with this particular request quickly…” Ciel was in the midst of a complaint when he noticed that his butler seemed rather absent from the conversation.

The pair had been at Weston College for all of half a day and Ciel was already sick of it. While whatever snarky, double edged words Sebastian would have thrown back in his face in response to his whine, it was still better than being ignored completely.

               “Sebastian?”

The butler in question was frowning heavily and staring at a point outside the window. Ciel glanced at it, but all that could be viewed was a rather uninteresting tree and some dull stars.

               “Sorry, my lord.” Sebastian smiled one of his famous non-smile smiles, only for a moment before returning to gaze out the window with as much concern as before. “I fear there may be something here that will disrupt our task.”

               “One of those…things?” Ciel’s mind drifted to the rather annoying grim reapers that he had the bad fortune of meeting. Ronald Knox. Grell Sutcliffe. Idiots, the both of them. But Sebastian merely shook his head, his frown never leaving.

               “I think I’ll do some investigating tonight.”

As soon as Ciel had retired for the night, Sebastian set off through the empty grounds. Like a tracking hound he followed the presence, wondering on its familiarity as he went but assuming it could not be who he suspected it to be.

The Scarlet Fox dormitory was as off limits to Sebastian as it was to his young master. Even so, the presence he had sensed earlier was certainly located here. That and he rarely thought the rules of humans applied to one such as himself. He climbed the edge of the building effortlessly, stopping when he came across an open window. Hanging upside down, Sebastian observed a fire lit office that looked more like a decadent parlour with a beaming student who was clearly hesitating to leave.

               “Thank you  _ever_ so much.” gushed the young boy, not so young as to seem like he wasn’t trying to flirt with whoever it was he was in the midst of thanking. “I don’t think I could have worked any of this out without you.”

What an embarrassment. Sebastian’s face went slack at the ridiculous display as the boy went so far as to flick his hair before placing his hand on the door knob.

              “I do hope I’m able to ask for your help tomorrow…?”

The question hung in the air unanswered, just long enough to amuse Sebastian and to make it awkward for the boy by the door.

But the response to the question instantly wiped away any and all awkwardness.

Bright, warm laughter filled the room too perfect in pitch, tone and emotion to be human. Also decidedly female, odd for an all male school.

               “Of course you can come for me to help any time.” A beautiful voice followed, assaulting Sebastian’s ears like sickly honey. Sweet, almost too sweet and yet in his modest opinion it was devastatingly perfect.

The boy thanked you a few more time before he finally saw fit to leave. His absence made the former warmth of the room seem to drop by a few many degrees. Even the fire seemed to darken. Your true persona.  

               “Coming or going, Sebastian?”

It was, as the demon butler had both expected and feared. There, lounging across a red, velvet chaise was none other than you.

Wonderful, terrible  _you_.

               “Sebastian.” The smile on your face would have been enough to make his heart tremble, if he had one. And if your mere presence wasn’t a sign that his young master’s mission was about to get a lot more difficult than he wanted it to. As it was, your voice already caused an involuntary shudder of pleasure to travel down his back.

He hoped you didn’t notice. But the smile on your face said you did.

Elegantly he sprung into the room, landing rather skilfully directly in front of you. He couldn’t help but be a little proud of himself when you shot up in fear as he narrowly missed the edge of your trailing red gown.

Sebastian shot you a self satisfied smirk before launching directly into it. “What are you doing here?”

You were a little put off by Sebastian’s question. You had expected play, maybe a little banter. What you got instead made you lower lip jut in a childish pout, but you could save the evening yet. “Have you not heard?” you purred rather luxuriously, sliding back in the lounge as though you hadn’t been rocketing out of it a moment ago. “I’m the new housemaster of the Scarlet Foxes.”

Housemaster. Sebastian stared. Not a pleasant stare either. It was a displeased sort of stare that was clearly awaiting more information that he couldn’t be bothered to ask you for.

               “Shockingly, if you’re dreadfully overqualified for a position and the former holder of said position suddenly passes on, one can normally receive the position easily even if they do happen to be female.” You giggled, at a little private joke before laying back on the lounge altogether, kicking a leg to give a much ignored view of stocking covered ankle. “Even more so if the vice headmaster happens to be head over heels for you.” You wanted to add ‘literally’, seeing as the man was falling and injuring himself even more in your presence, but the unimpressed look on Sebastian’s face suggested that he wasn’t exactly in the mood...

               “Any details regarding your being here?” Sebastian asked with all the fake politeness he usually offered his master. “Any specifics as to  _how_  you were able to obtain this position meant exclusively for men?”

You wanted none of his foul attitude or his ridiculous fake smiles. Rising from the chair suddenly, you took an intermission to storm over to the corner and pour yourself a glass of water. Sebastian had totally ignored your explanation, even though it had been mostly true. It was hurtful in a way, as though he was suggesting that you needed something extra to get in. And the natural response to something that had hurt you was to retaliate with something equally hurtful.

So you told him what he already assumed.

You took a sip of water and smiled without looking at him. “I promised the vice headmaster something.” The tone was coy but seeped with hidden meaning. “I mean, what is my gorgeous human form for if not for the entertainment of weak willed men?”

So focused on your little power trip, you failed to notice that your fellow demon was directly behind you, and an uncalculated backwards half step had you flush against him, arms entrapping you so you could not move.

               “ _Me_.” Sebastian hissed by your ear in answer to your rhetorical question.

To punctuate his statement, the demon’s hands landed on your wrist, twisting it without pain but with enough force to make the glass tumble free and shatter on the floor. Your favourite glass too, but there was no time to think about that as Sebastian’s hands ghosted down your arm. They dipped into your waist, travelling to your hips then lower and lower still. You gasped at his unexpected display of possessive affection. Cheeks became red in an instant and you had to bite your tongue from letting out a squeak. That would have been quite unbecoming. Sensing your embarrassment only egged Sebastian on further. Of all your many sides, this was by far his favourite. His gloved fingers skimmed across a certain forbidden area, seeming to burn through four layers of skirts and somehow still make you whimper in unspoken need for your mate.

               “Please stop…” you begged, but to your own and his ears it sounded a lot more like ‘please don’t stop’. However, even if it was clear you wanted more, Sebastian wasn’t one to go against your spoken wishes. His hands drifted back up, giving a very brief squeeze to your clothed breast before he moved away from your body entirely.

The warmth of Sebastian leaving was like the breaking of a spell. You took in a sharp intake of breath that you didn’t know you were holding in and eyes that had at some point fallen shut fluttered back open.

You had totally lost your composure. And he didn’t even look a little flustered. Sebastian was simply smug and he observed you as though he had you exactly where he wanted you… which he did,

               “Should I trust you to not interfere with what I’m doing here with my young master?”

A terse nod was the only answer.

               “And to be on your…” his wine red eyes flashed pink as they examined your body, somehow it was just as intimate as when his hands had been all over you. “Best behaviour?”

You gritted your teeth at the fact he was treating you like a child but nodded again, though you weren’t entirely sure if you meant it at this point.

This was the reason for his visit however, and being done, Sebastian started to leave straight away. He gave a very butler-like bow, no words of farewell though. You decided to ignore his departure, focusing instead on staring at the broken pieces of glass that decorated your carpet. Tried to focus, really. It was impossible though, with every step echoing in the silent room and you couldn’t help but wonder if he was really going to leave it without saying anything  _nice_.

               “Sebastian?”

He turned back, one foot already on the windowsill as he raised a sceptical brow.

Deep breath. This wasn’t below you to say. “I do love you, you know that, right?”

Sebastian chuckled at your words, and you felt ridiculous for allowing your weakness for him to show. He shook his head as emotions played out plainly across your face. He was by your side in seconds. “Of course, darling.” A strand of hair was tucked behind your ear, and a lingering kiss that promised more to come was placed on your temple. “And I, you.”


End file.
